Don't Fear the Reaper Part I
by GarnetAlexander
Summary: A little introspection into AyaYouji's relationship. Takes place on Valentine's Day, but sorry folks, that doesn't mean happy ending. Please rr.


Don't Fear the Reaper Part I A Weiss Kreuz songfic  
  
Attempts to write this fanfic while I have a thousand others going on, but this one will be short hopefully, because it's going to be a songfic based on a pretty short song. I was going to try and write about Brad/Schu in some capacity, but I'm not sure if that can be managed, so I think I'll stick with Aya/Youji (what I do best). Maybe I'll do a Brad/Schu just for a companion story to the same song.we'll see. Depends on how productive this one is.So on with the show.  
  
Aya walked through the darkness of the room covering burned wheat flech with ivory skin in mere seconds. Sparkling eyes locked on his own, inquiring green meeting a half smile that always made Youji tremble and shudder at the same time. It was so bizarre to see the stoic redhead smiling, and yet he did it more and more often with Youji, especially since their first kiss and first tryst so many months ago. Youji knew that when Weiss was over, and when Aya-chan came out of her coma (he wouldn't think if, for Aya's sake), the redhead would be gone, but they still had now. Their lips met in the dark, fitting together with an air of familiarity as Aya's lips closed so neatly over Youji's own, and Youji's hands touched the bare flesh of AYa's hips.  
  
All our times-have come, Herebut now-they're gone.  
  
They didn't fear death, any of them anymore, but Youji still hoped it stayed away for now, for everyone's sake. They all had real potential to go on and be something after all of this business was finished. Omi was a really brilliant kid, and Ken might be able to at least be a coach, if not play soccer anymore. Aya was a flame; Youji wasn't sure what he would do, and he wasn't even sure if Aya had thought about it. And what would he do? What would Kudou Youji do? He wasn't really sure; he had courted death for such a long time, he wasn't sure if she would release him from her grasp or if he would want to be let go.  
  
Seasons don't fear the reaper, Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
  
Aya's mumbled words brought Youji back from his thoughts, and he focused on the redhead who was curled up next to him. Youji shook his head and smiled at him, kissing the top of his lover's head. Aya blinked at him, violet eyes half lidded with sleep and exhaustion from their activities, and he cocked an eyebrow at Youji, at the brunette's soft laughter.  
"What're you laughing at, Youji?"  
"You look so precious lying there. Hard to believe you're a cold blooded killer."  
"I'm not cold blooded. My blood is completely indifferent."  
"Hai, koibito, indifferent."  
'Oyasumi, Youji."  
"Oyasumi, Aya. I love you."  
"Aishiteru."  
  
So come on baby (don't fear the reaper) Take my hand (don't fear the reaper) We'll be able to fly, (don't fear the reaper) Cause baby, I'm your man. Baby, I'm your man.  
  
Roses, one bright morning, was what Aya woke to. Vases and vases of deep red roses, and Aya could only guess who they were from. He picked up the cards scattered around the room and ordered them by the numbers written on the envelopes before opening them. Seven in all, and Aya slid them carefully out of envelopes before allowing a smile to grace his drowsy face. 'You are my one and only, Red." He slid them all back into their envelopes carefully, and then he pulled on his drawstring pants, before padding down the stairs and finding Youji sitting a the table, sipping a cup of coffee. He kissed the top of his head and smiled as he leaned against Youji's back, arms around the slim yet athletic waist. Feet appeared at the base of the stairs moments later, and Omi smiled warmly at his two teammates.  
"Ohayo, Aya-kun, Youji-kun."  
"Ohayo, Omi."  
"Morning, chibi," the older man offered before taking another sip of his coffee.  
"What's that you have there?" Aya inquired to the velvet lined box Omi carried.  
The boy blinked and sat it on the table next to Aya's arm.  
"It's for Ken. Would you make sure he gets it?"  
"Sure, chibi," Youji said smiling.  
"Arigatou. Off to school. Jan e!"  
"Ja, chibi."  
  
Valentine-is done, Here but now-they're gone.  
  
It was a ring. Omi had bought the soccer player a beautiful band with an emerald inset into it. It was silver as well, because they all knew he didn't care for gold. They also found a gentian in the flower shop with a card addressed to Ken, and Youji couldn't help but smile as he moved the vase to the table along with the box, where Ken would be sure to see it. Youji loved Valentine's Day, but he knew the day would be busy with boys who had forgotten last minute flower arrangements for their significant other. And they would surely come, because they would know their girlfriends frequented the Koneko no Sumu Ie, even if it wasn't always entirely for flowers. Youji sighed and grabbed Aya's hand, walking into the shop with him. Manx dropped by to tell them they had a mission; a mission, on Valentine's Day, fucking special, or so Youji begrudgingly thought. All he wanted to do was spend the night making love to Aya, but he supposed that could wait until after. Lady luck was not on his side today.  
  
Romeo and Juliet Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet) 40,000 mean and women everyday (like Romeo and Juliet) Another 40,000 everyday (we can be like they are)  
  
The mission was simple, nothing the boys weren't used to. Killing some small time body guards perhaps, and one big Dark Beast, and their night would be complete. There was a variable that they hadn't expected however, and that was the most dangerous variable of all. They had been separated, two of them chasing down the target, the other two dealing with Schwartz. That had been Aya and Ken, because they figures it was the more dangerous of the two. Plus they didn't have much time to debate about it, and Aya had ordered Youji to go look after the chibi. It was only Brad and Schuldich, and it should have been easy. Once again, it seemeed lady luck had forgotten them that day.  
  
So come on baby (don't fear the reaper) Take my hand (don't fear the reaper) We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper) Cause baby, I'm you man. Baby, I'm your man.  
  
The gunshot had seemed so terribly load to Youji.  
  
Romeo and Juliet, Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet)  
  
He and Omi had already killed the target and were on their way back when they heard it, and they both heard Ken scream. They returned to find Aya on the ground, and Ken was kneeling next to him, holding his hand over the redhead's chest. Red, so much of it, just like the roses Youji had given Aya that morning. How could it be considered a romantic color, when that very hue was breaking Youji's world apart for the second time. He fell on his knees next to Aya and began to shake as the man met his gaze.  
"Youji--."  
"Don't talk, love. We need to get you help."  
"Too late for that. Love you, Yo-tan."  
"Aya, no. Don't fucking do this to me. You're not going to die."  
"I-I died a long time ago, Youji. You helped me.to remember.what it was like to live again. One and o-only. Oyaumi, Youji."  
"Aya! Aya?! AYA!!"  
  
So come on baby (don't fear the reaper) Take my hand (don't fear the reaper) We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper) Baby, I'm your man. Baby, I'm you man.  
  
Song lyrics used are originally by Blue Oyster Cult, but I was inspired by Gus' cover of "Don't Fear the Reaper," from the Scream soundtrack. If I get enough reviews, I'll post the companion story and maybe even sequel.The companion story is Schwartz, obviously. 


End file.
